


Can't Fight This Feeling

by tristeza



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristeza/pseuds/tristeza
Summary: Alfred bumps into a cute boy while trying to run away from Arthur.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and I wrote it at 3 A.M on a Tuesday night.

Light poured into the tiny computer lab making the dust particles dance in the rays. Alfred couldn’t help but think back to his twin brother telling him about the fact that people and time live in dust. You’re literally breathing in history at any given point in time. He looked over at his best friend sitting at the computer next to him who was hyper focused in on their power point for freshman history. They seemed to be the only two people fixed in the lab, others filtering in and out mostly to print notes or readings.

“Dude, I don’t know what you’re so panicked about.” He said, trying to balance a pen in between his upper lip and his nose. “The report is solid. No one is going to care that you created your own theme and customized the colors and font.”

“Well if you must know, _Alfred_.” Arthur emphasized his name like how his mom would call him by his legal name to make sure he knew she meant business. “Some of us take pride in our work and want to make sure that we look like we know what we’re doing.”

Alfred decided to drop it; there’s no use in talking to Arthur when he’s like this. Graduating top 5 in high school to end up going to the local university was enough of a blow to his pride without having to give him a hard time about something as small as this. Being number one, even in stupid group project that the graduate assistant getting paid pennies to teach doesn’t care about, was just Arthur needing to prove he was still better than almost anyone.

While Alfred did worry about him, his compulsive need to just get on every one of his last nerves was just too great. He looked around lazily thinking of a way to slowly drive him to the point insanity. He could go the route of a thousand questions, but that would probably just make him take his name off of the project. This would be bad for a number of reasons but the worst being that he wasn’t doing too hot in that class and he suspected that the TA Gilbert would absolutely love to see him fail. He heard a ping as Arthur was finishing up the power point and getting ready to eject the pin drive. He noticed the phone briefly flash “Francis (stupid French idiot) with a heart and winking emoji. He couldn’t believe his eyes, this was too easy.

“Wooooooow.” Alfred dragged out, swiping the phone like it was the last shrimp on the platter. “I thought that you hated Frenchie! But it seems like he can’t get enough of you.” 

Arthur looked over and Alfred couldn’t help but fail to suppress a laugh. Arthurs mouth was pressed into an impossibly thin line, eyebrows that were normally straight as an arrow dipping inwards almost meeting in the middle. He’s known Arthur long enough to know how hard he was panicking inside.

“Phone.” Arthur mumbled, voice strained. “Now.” He put out his hand.

“I don’t think so.” Alfred smirked. He unlocked Arthurs phone and began to read his texts out loud. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.” He couldn’t control his laughter at this point and he was starting to get stares from the three other students that had settled in the lab.

“Will you keep your voice down?!” Arthur strained. Face becoming an unflattering shade of pink. “You’re making a scene!” He reached over for his phone, nearly falling over when Alfred rolled his chair back, pulling the phone out of reach.

“I thought you hated him! I could tell you had a soft spot for him though ever since you called him a slag for dating Michelle even though you didn’t even know her.” Alfred stood up and grabbed his bag, tossing the phone back to his flustered friend.

Arthur caught his phone with a gasp and held it to his chest. He closed his eyes for a second before mumbling something under his mouth that Alfred couldn’t quite hear. He could really be dramatic when he wanted to be. He put his phone in his pocket and started towards Alfred, closing the gap between them. Alfred was sure that the height difference between the two killed Arthur, but it only served to make the situation funnier. He reached for his bag and put it on quickly.

“I just think it’s funny,” Alfred started in a hushed tone. “Because I know you’re the bottom.” 

Alfred didn’t wait for a response before he turned around and booked it out of the lab. He could hear Arthur's exasperated British insults and footsteps following closely behind. He reached the door and struggled to open it fast enough before he felt Arthur's hand pull on his backpack. He panicked and held onto the door willing himself though the slowly opening entrance. Once it was large enough he detached himself from his backpack and ran out of the door, miscalculating the uneven flooring.

Alfred closed his eyes and prepared for the fall, holding his hands in front of him to brace himself. When the fall didn’t come after a few seconds he opened his eyes to see that he was not on the ground but instead in what seemed to be a sturdy wall of beige.

“Woah. Hello there.” A slightly accented voice called above him. 

He looked up and was partially blinded by the intense fall sun. The most he could make out of this person was their light blonde hair and strong jawline. It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening. After he recovered from the initial shock of not falling, he realized that his savior was hugging him rather tightly and Alfreds hands were tucked neatly in between him and the other man's abdomen. The other man had about a head of height above him so all Alfred could see when he looked straight ahead was his chest. After what felt like forever the man let Alfred go.

“Uhh.” Was all that Alfred could manage to get past his throat. 

He looked around to realize that no one seemed to notice. He couldn’t meet Jawline's eyes and he felt his face start to get hot. He knew he probably looked about as ridiculous as Arthur right now. 

“Are you okay?” Jawline asked him, crouching down to meet Alfreds eyes. He reached out and put a hand to his shoulder. “It would have been really bad if you fell. You were going kind of fast.”

The concern in his voice was too sincere, almost unbearable. He sucked in a deep breath and mustered the courage to look up at Jawline. He was surprised to see not only the lightest blue eyes he’s ever seen, but also the kindest. Alfred was staring so hard that he didn't hear Arthur come through the door and throw his backpack at him, walking away in a huff.

Alfred was knocked out of his trace and hugged his backpack tight, noting that the tall man's eyes never left his. 

"I- uhh." He stuttered, unable to make eye contact, opting instead to look at the patches of grass growing through the cracks of the student pathways. "Sorry!"

He looped his arm through one of the straps of his backpack and took off in the direction of where he thought Arthur would be, feeling his face grow hot. He didn't dare look back, but he could feel those eyes following him until he turned a corner.

Arthur was waiting for him at the usual spot, a fountain outside of the student life building. His arms crossed and his nose turned up in the air, Alfred could practically hear the "hmmmp" as he got closer.

"Not so tough now are you?" Arthur sand smugly. "You look like one of those red velvet cakes you're so obsessed with."

Alfred sat down on the bench next to him and threw his head in his hands, trying to gather the thoughts that were running wild in his mind.

"And _I'm_ the bottom." Arthur huffed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first fic I've written in a while and I want to get back into the groove of things. This happened to me in high school a while back and I hope the guy who caught me is doing okay now.


End file.
